Majin Buu (fat Buu)
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Personality Majin Buu has a child-like personality. He is always craving something sweet like candy, chocolate etc. To deal with this craving he terrorizes the town by turning the civilians into tasty treats. he seems to be very absent minded/one track mind. he never really responds to his master Babidi unless Babidi informs buu that he can put Buu back into the ball from wich he came. Appearance Majin Buu has pink skin, a "tail" on the top of his head with 3 "steam holes" on each side. He is clothed in a purple cape, and a black vest with a golden trim. He wears yellow gloves and boots with white baggey pants. He also has a black belt with a golden belt buckle with the Majin insignia "M". Majin Buu's face is also distinctive. He is usually smiling with, what appears to be, shut eyes. you do see his eyes open but only when is is very angry. Background Majin Buu was created by the evil wizard Bibidi for the sole purpose of destruction and world domination. After Majin Buu was too much for Bibidi to contain, he sealed Buu up in a cocoon of magic. Hundred of years later, Babidi, Bibidi's son, found this ball of magic and searched the universe to gather energy for Majin Buu's reincarnation to continue his fathers work. Babidi succeded with the help of his henchmen, Dabura, Spopovich, Yamu and Pui Pui. After Majin Buu was released, it appeared that the cocoon was empty. But swirling around above the cocoon was an anonymous pink cloud that formed the infamous Majin Buu. This form of Majin Buu was not what Babidi expected until Buu showed his incredible strength on Babidi's henchman, Dabura. Majin Buu and Babidi reigned terror upon the cities while searching for Goten, Trunks and Majunior (piccolo). Goku devised a plan to stop Buu by Goten and Trunks doing fusion. Meanwhile, Trunks went to West city to get the dragon radar so when this whole pandemic ends, they can undo all of the terrible deeds Buu has done with the help of the Dragonballs. Goku buys Trunks some time by meeting up with the evil duo and turning super saiyan 3. turning super saiyan 3 drained some little time Goku had on earth, but was still able to cause some damage on Buu. After Goku had left them, Buu has had just enough of Babidi's orders and Buu killed him in a very brutal mannor. Once the boys learned fusion, they went looking for a fight with the evil tyrant but Buu proved to be superior. Mr. Satan After the whole world became frightened by Majin Buu, Mr. Satan stepped up to 'put an end to Majin Buu'. Hercule knew Buu was to strong so instead of fighting Buu, they became friends and Majin Buu decided he won't kill people any more. Buu even adopted a puppy named Bee. Bee was later shot by two evil men, Smitty and Van Zant. Bee was healed but they also shot Hercule which caused Majin Buu major emotional pain. With all of this pain, it forced out the evil that was inside of Buu. This evil entity was the Pure Evil Buu. Good Buu vs. Evil Buu Since the evil has left Majin Buu, he has become weaker. Pure Evil Buu proved to be much more superior than good Buu. Good Buu tried to turn Evil Buu into chocolate, but it backfired and turned himself into a tasty treat. Evil Buu ate the Buu chocolate which turned him into a whole new Buu, Super Buu. Return of Buu Buu comes back to help fight Kid Buu, even though good Buu doesn't stand a chance. After Kid Buu is defeated, they used the dragonballs to undo everything and erase everyones memory of Majin Buu. Mr. Satan allowed him to stay at his place along with Bee. Majin Buu also makes some apperences in Dragonball GT as well. Abilities Majin Buu has various abilities such as his... -Flame Shower breath. This attack allows Buu to take in alot of air and release it destroying anything/anyone in its path. -Ki blast -Absorbtion. Allows Buu to absorb anyone and gain their strength. -Regeneration. If their is just little peices left of him, he can regenerate. -Healing. Allows him to heal others. -Chocolate Beam. Allows Buu to turn others into candy. -Angry Explosion. Buu uses this tecnique to blow up all around him.